


Gdzie strach pachnie deszczem

by Zielonykot



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, lea przed czaardanem, podróż, ucieczka przed szczurami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: O podróży czyli dlaczego Lea opuszcza rodzinną farmę.





	Gdzie strach pachnie deszczem

Strach pachnie deszczem, niewypitą zimną herbatą i gęstymi kłamstwami otaczającymi jak więzy. Małe stepy to przeszłość, zapomniany sen, dni pełne podróży już dawno minęły a teraz jest nowy początek i kamienne ściany, gospodarstwo i konie. Dłonie nie muszą już szybko nakładać cięciwy, brudzić palców ziemią i nasłuchiwać kroków. Myśli Lei wracają do kurhanu poległych w Długim Pościgu jak niechętnie wspominany koszmarny sen. Pszenica rośnie na polach, rodzeństwo radośnie biega po podwórku, wschodnia granica jest spokojniejsza, mniej się słyszy o bandach rozbójników, grabieżach a jeżeli nawet są to daleko, daleko od nich, nowego domu. Jednak to nie wystarcza. Herbata stoi na stole zimna, nietknięta. Lekki wiosenny deszcz cicho stuka o szyby. Lea nie może znieść tej ciszy, bo ona wyraźnie mówi, że coś się stało, ma tylko nadzieję, że nie będą musieli ponownie ruszać w drogę.

-Dzieciaki sąsiadów widziały jak całymi godzinami siedzisz trzymając dłonie przy ziemi, nazywają Cię przeklętą wiedźmą-mówi matka lekko, tak jakby badała niepewny teren, pyta czy to prawda czy nie, lęka się o rodzinę. 

Lea wyrzuca z siebie słowa, wyjaśnia, opowiada co słyszy gdy dotyka ziemi.

-Czy teraz znów musimy jechać w długą podróż przeze mnie? - pyta a głos jej drży bo tak bardzo nie chce by wszystko musieli zostawić.

-Nie, tylko nie słuchaj więcej ziemi. Żyjemy na obrzeżach Andelen, na pustkowiu, niewiele jest tu uszu, nikt nie zapyta o nieaspektowaną magię, nikt nie chce problemów a taką jest podobna wiedza-mówi kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni. 

Lea się uśmiecha i nie myśli więcej o tym, pszenica rośnie a deszcz już nie przynosi strachu. Ćwiczy strzelanie z łuku i czasem walkę szablą ale raczej z poczuciem, że już nie trzeba z lekkim sercem, tylko czasem wraca echo tego co było, obawa przed Błyskawicami wjeżdżającymi na spokojną, cichą farmę i wtedy trenuje dłużej bardziej zażarcie póki chmury nie barwią się czerwienią bo przecież nikt nie chce umierać. Cieszy się tym, że może zdmuchiwać pyłki z mniszków lekarskich, jeździć na swoim niepozornym koniu ot tak dla przyjemności a nie bo trzeba i że wreszcie ma swoje miejsce. Deszczowe dni zwykły przynosić niepokój. Lea karmi konia marchewką gdy zjawiają się nieznajomi. Nie wychodzi ze stodoły, słucha przez szparę w drzwiach zaciskając palce na łuku i czekając czy będzie musiała napiąć cięciwę czy jednak nie i nie przyjechali w złych zamiarach. 

-Słyszeliśmy o dziwnych zachowaniach waszej córki, miejscowi uważają ją za wiedźmę-mówi jeden z przyjezdnych szczerząc kły. 

Kojarzy jej się ze szczurem zarażonym jakimś paskudną chorobą. Towarzyszy mu kilku zbrojnych. 

-Ludzie mówią wiele głupstw-odpowiada jej ojczym obejmując jej matkę. 

Lea obawia się, że zaraz zacznie się walka, poleje się krew i to przez nią, przez to, że ona tu jest. Wyczuwa też emocje, nie zawsze, czasami. Ciekawość, niedowierzanie, cień groźby i pożądanie jej mocy, zimne, bezwzględne. Oni się nie wycofają, nie tak łatwo i mogą zrobić im krzywdę. Farma tak łatwo może spłonąć, w końcu nieaspektowana magia jest zagrożeniem. Może ich wszystkich zgubić. 

-Lea lubi obserwować ptaki. Lubiła to już podczas naszej podróży zanim doprowadziła nas do kurhanu-oznajmia jej matka mówiąc w ten sposób my też wiele poświęciłyśmy dla Meekhanu, zostawcie nas w spokoju. 

Szczur z bandą zbrojnych odjeżdża a Lea udaje, że nic nie słyszała i wszystko jest w porządku ale już wie co musi zrobić, nie ma, nie ma innej drogi. 

Noc zapada zbyt szybko, noc bez pożegnań i bez nadzieji. Czeka aż ucichną kroki i głosy rodziny. Deszcz zaczyna cicho uderzać o szyby. Lea wstaje, szybko zanim straci odwagę by odejść a wie, że musi to zrobić i zabiera to co jej się przyda, łuk, szablę i konia, z którego wszyscy się śmieją, tak jak wtedy gdy opuszczała Małe Stepy. Tylko teraz jest sama. Nie ma innej drogi. Szczur ze świtą powróci. Ona o tym wie. Nie może narażać rodziny. Wyprowadza konia na drogę i obserwuje gospodarstwo, długo, tak długo by wbiło się w pamięć a potem odchodzi. Odjeżdża z miejsca gdzie strach przychodzi wraz z deszczem i wyrusza w nową podróż. Koń biegnie, szybko bo byle jak najdalej, wiatr rozwiewa kosmyki włosów a deszcz szemrze tak głośno, że odgania myśli i teraz jest tylko droga przed nią i tak jest dobrze. Północ, bo od tego kierunku się wszystko zaczęło, bo może tam nie będą szukać, uznają, że pojechała w znajome miejsca. Lea nie wątpi, że będą chcieli by zawróciła, by z nimi została i przez to serce takie ciężkie bo nie może na to pozwolić. Deszcz ustaje. Zatrzymuje się na rozstajach i spogląda na drogowskaz, koń parska, ona drży bo wieczorny chłód, patrzy na litery i zastanawiam się, którą drogę wybrać i czy rzeczywiście na północ, ciągle na północ. Lea wcale nie chce jechać dalej ale trzeba, wie o tym bo inaczej gospodarstwo może spłonąć, nieaspektowana magia jest zagrożeniem. Wybiera i późnym wieczorem dociera do Loven. Miasteczko nie jest szczególnie duże a ona nie wie co dalej, potrzebuje chwilowej przerwy w podróży, cichego kąta by pomyśleć co dalej. Wybiera jedną z karczm z ładnym zielonym szyldem, zostawia konia w stajni i wchodzi do środka. Ciepło i szmer rozmów tak głośny, że nie sposób się skupić. Lea upija łyk ciepłego korzennego napoju, herbaty z goździkami i cytryną. Nie wie co dalej, deszcz znowu zaczyna uderzać o szyby i nadchodzi strach ale odgania go bo przecież ma szablę, konia i łuk. Będzie dobrze, zbuduje wszystko na nowo.

-Wiedźma-syczy ktoś i zimno ogarnia jej ciało.

Nie śmie podnieść wzroku czyli plotki dotarły aż tutaj. Całe szczęście, że inna osoba bardziej przyciąga zainteresowanie zgromadzonych. Genno Laskolnyk, sławny dowódca jazdy, żywa legenda. Lea zerka na niego kątem oka, zastanawia się czego tutaj szuka tak daleko od stolicy. Słyszała, że nie mógł wytrzymać z tamtejszym stadem wilków w jedwabiach, że otruli mu konie. Nie jest sam tylko z czaardanem, zbieraniną ludzi o niewiadomym celu. Lea wbija wzrok w fusy i próbuje zebrać bezwładne plany w całość a wtedy słyszy skrzypienie krzesła. Odrywa je od nich i widzi ostatnią osobę której się przy niej spodziewała. 

-Uciekłaś przed imperialnymi Szczurami-oznajmia Laskolnyk z rozbawienien i uznaniem.

-Wiem co mi wyjdzie na dobre-odpowiada chłodno Lea. 

-Potrzebuję takich ludzi jak ty, którzy słyszą jak ziemia śpiewa-oznajmia cicho. 

Widać wierzy tym pogłoskom ale nieaspektowana magia go nie przeraża, lubi ryzykować. Bitwa o Meekhan była przecież jednym wielkim ryzykiem. On ma czaardan, ona nie ma nic a szczury jej szukają. Lea potrzebuje zniknąć a trudno o lepszą kryjówkę niż oddział Laskolnyka. Nie zastanawia się długo. 

-Mam łuk, konia i szablę. Potrzebuję tylko dowódcy-mówi i tak zaczyna się jej droga w ciszy, którą kradnie deszcz. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
